1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test tumbler in a color test machine, and, more particularly, to an improved test tumbler, with which a sample cloth can dyed evenly and the color dyed can be fixed integrally easily and effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a test color for a sample cloth or yarn is performed by way of a test tumbler receiving small amount of the sample cloth or yarn together with the dyestuff and rotating with the color test machine for a period of time. In this way, the dyestuff can seep into the fiber structure of the sample cloth. Hence, the test tumbler forms an enclosed space to execute a reaction of dye in case of the sample cloth being placed in the test tumbler.
The conventional test tumbler is a pure tumbler with a cap and, mostly, it provides a simple configuration. In practice, the sample cloth is wound before being placed in the test tumbler and then, a preset color and quantity of the dyestuff before the test tumbler being covered with the cap and being put in a warming up recess. Of course, a simple frame also used for winding the sample cloth. Anyhow, the test tumbler in the recess of the color test machine is subjected to a pure rotation so that it results in the sample cloth being dyed unevenly to affect the quality tremendously.
On the other hand, it is often necessary to conduct a treatment of color fixing after dyeing, that is, the reaction of dyeing can be stopped and the dyed color can be adhered to the sample cloth reliably after being treated with color fixing. In order to perform the treatment of color fixing, the conventional operation way is to open the upper cap and pour the color fixer into the test tumbler. Then, the test tumbler is rotated again to carry out the operation of color fixing. However, the temperature is maintained over 60xc2x0 C. (normally is 135xc2x0 C.) during performing the dyeing job and it is dangerous to conduct the treatment of color fixing under such high temperature.
An object of the present invention is to provide a test tumbler in a color test machine, which has a cloth wound device and at least a knock rod to perform the dyeing job for the sample cloth evenly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a test tumbler in a color test machine, which further offers a color fixer supply device to be attached to the test tumbler so as to perform the treatment of color fixing easily and reliably.